


never seen anything quite like you

by chasingjupiter



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, kisses lots of kisses so many kisses, they're so in love help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:47:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23515666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingjupiter/pseuds/chasingjupiter
Summary: “Jihoon, my baby, the love of my life, my everything, marry me.”“No.”
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 148





	never seen anything quite like you

Four bottles of soju into the night, Soonyoung is pretty much out of commission.

He’s leaning heavily on Jihoon, nearly occupying his lap, and has a permanent grin etched on his face as he stares without seeing at the TV. Jihoon had only brought out the alcohol because his friends had come over to catch up over dinner, but he hadn’t expected Soonyoung to end up the most intoxicated.

Most of their guests have left for their own apartments. The last couple remaining is Junhui and Minghao, and they’re reaching for their coats already. Junhui had abstained from drinking so Minghao could indulge in the wine Jihoon had been saving for his friends. The taller boy smiles fondly at the sight of Soonyoung mumbling and smacking his lips, arms encircling Jihoon’s torso.

“We’ll be off, then,” Junhui announces once Minghao’s pulled his arms through his coat sleeves. “Thanks for the night. We should do it more often, maybe next time at our place.” Minghao nods in agreement.

“That would be nice,” Jihoon says warmly. “Maybe by then this baby,” he lifts Soonyoung’s arm with some difficulty, “will have learned to hold his alcohol.”

The pair laughs. “Doubt that,” Junhui remarks, good-naturedly. 

“I would walk you to the door, but I’m kind of- you know,” Jihoon says, face apologetic.

Minghao shakes his head. “Don’t worry about it,” he dismisses. “We can find our way out. Good night, Jihoon, Soonyoung.”

“Good night,” Jihoon replies. He turns to Soonyoung, taps lightly on his head. “Say goodbye to Junhui and Minghao, Soonie.”

Soonyoung giggles. “Bye-good,” he gets out, the syllables melting together.

“Close enough,” Jihoon mutters, waving to Junhui and Minghao, who chuckle as they exit the apartment and shut the door softly. Looking down at his boyfriend with unabashed love in his eyes, he tugs lightly on his arm. “C’mon, Soonie, let’s get washed up.”

“Don’t wanna,” Soonyoung protests. “Want kisses.”

Jihoon places a tiny kiss on his forehead to appease him and resumes tugging at his arm. “Get up, I’ll give you more kisses once we’re in bed, okay?”

“Hmm,” he considers, eyes squeezing shut. “Another kiss?”

He gives him one more. “Time to get up.”

Instead of properly getting up, Soonyoung lets his body go limp. All the same, Jihoon pulls him up and props him up against his own body. “To the bathroom,” he singsongs, nudging Soonyoung forward.

Once Jihoon gets Soonyoung’s clothes off and his face splashed with water, he’s considerably more obedient. He makes suggestive noises when he’s stripped, but aside from that he’s fairly serene, mostly just gazing at Jihoon happily and touching his chest.

It takes another ten minutes to brush Soonyoung’s teeth and help him shuffle into the bedroom, but he gets it done, and soon enough they’re tucked into bed with the lights off, Jihoon yawning as he slides in.

Soonyoung is quiet for a few minutes before rolling over and slinging his leg over Jihoon’s body. “Jihoon?” he tries, voice croaky and completely adorable.

“Yes, babe?”

“You’re awake?”

“Yes, babe.”

Their breaths seem loud in the silence.

“Jihoon, you know I love you a lot, right?”

He opens his eyes to look at Soonyoung. “Of course,” he says reassuringly. “And I love you too.”

“Jihoon, my baby, the love of my life, my everything,” he rambles, inching closer and closer to Jihoon, “Marry me.”

Jihoon blinks in stunned silence. “No.”

His boyfriend processes the refusal in similar shock before bursting into tears. “Why? Whyyyy?” he wails.

Jihoon shushes him gently. “Go to sleep, Soonie,” he tells him, patting his hip softly. “We’ll talk about it in the morning.”

Soonyoung sniffs and concedes. He quickly falls asleep, judging by the rhythm of his chest rising and falling. Jihoon, left alone to think, stares at Soonyoung’s peaceful state and smiles.

\--

“Jihoon?”

When no one answers, Soonyoung’s eyes fly open. “Jihoon?” he asks again, more urgently.

There’s no one buried in the blankets beside him, no one shrugging on a sweatshirt by the foot of the bed. He frowns and begrudgingly slides out of bed, reaching for the closest article of clothing so he doesn’t freeze in the chilly morning air.

Padding to the kitchen, he sighs in relief. Jihoon turns to look at him, grinning broadly. His hair is still a mess, eyes clearly sleepy but bright, and the white t-shirt he wears to bed is rumpled and pulled tight over his shoulders.

“You’re hot,” Soonyoung says first thing, shamelessly squeezing his butt. 

“Good morning to you too,” Jihoon responds, rolling his eyes. “Eggs?”

“Yes, please,” he says eagerly. 

Jihoon takes the frying pan off the stove, letting two fried eggs slip onto a plate. “Get the toast, babe,” he tells Soonyoung, who does as he is instructed.

They eat breakfast on the couch, legs loosely entangled. Soonyoung thanks Jihoon for the meal by pressing oily kisses to his cheeks and jaw, and though Jihoon wrinkles his nose, he smiles throughout the ordeal.

“I’ll wash the dishes,” Soonyoung offers. 

Jihoon hits him lightly, laughing. “We shared a plate, silly.”

“Well, I’ll wash the dish,” he amends.

Jihoon lets him rinse the plate in the sink. Still a little sluggish, he takes extra time to rub the soapy water over the ceramic, and Jihoon approaches him from the back to hug him. He rests his chin on Soonyoung’s back.

“Soonie?”

“Yes?”

He pauses. “Do you remember last night, before we slept?”

“Not really, why? Did I do something stupid?”

It’s casual. And Jihoon’s words are deceptively casual, too, but he’s probing. Searching for something.

“No,” Jihoon says quietly. He lets go of Soonyoung’s waist and moves to rummage for something in a drawer.

Soonyoung turns off the faucet and pivots around to watch Jihoon fiddle. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” he replies quickly. “Just- wait one minute, please. And, um, close your eyes.”

Confused, Soonyoung closes his eyes and waits patiently, placing his hand on the counter to stabilize himself.

He hears Jihoon let the drawer close and breathe deeply. A few moments of quiet: he registers the warmth of the sun streaming through the kitchen window, and the cool tile under his palm, and the soft sounds of Jihoon moving around.

“Jihoon?”

“Sorry, just another second.”

There’s a muffled thump and Jihoon’s instinctive “ouch” and Soonyoung prepares to open his eyes in worry. “You okay, baby?”

“Yes, perfect,” he says, strained. “Keep your eyes shut, mm?”

More rustling; Jihoon sighs and finally says, “Soonyoung, you can op-”

Before he can finish his sentence, Soonyoung opens his eyes. 

Jihoon’s knelt on the floor, on one knee, and as Soonyoung’s eyes go from low to high he feels his chest get impossibly tight. A tiny box is clasped in his hands, cracked open to reveal a silver band nestled in its cushion.

“Soonyoung,” Jihoon says, somehow calm, “Will you marry me?”

“Of course,” he stammers, eyes filling with tears. “Yes, Jihoon, I’ll marry you.” And before Jihoon can stand up and give Soonyoung the ring, Soonyoung falls to his knees and bundles Jihoon in an embrace so passionate they topple over.

\--

“What exactly did I do last night?” Soonyoung finally asks, curiosity winning over.

They’re back in bed, clothes shed, both tired out. Jihoon smirks. “Wouldn’t you like to know?”

“Jihoon,” he whines, smothering him with his bare body. “Tell me, I wanna know.”

“Alright, alright, get off me,” Jihoon yields quickly. “You’re kind of sweaty and gross.”

Soonyoung rolls away. “Now tell me?”

“Okay,” Jihoon says, sighing. “You asked me to marry you last night.”

Soonyoung gapes. “I did that?”

“Yeah, you did.”

“I can’t believe I can’t remember that,” he mourns. “Your face must have been precious.”

Jihoon groans. “I was annoyed,” he mutters. “I bought this ring two months ago. If you had actually beaten me to the proposal, I would’ve been upset.”

“Two months?” He blinks, then falls back upon Jihoon, kissing him deeply. “I love you.”

“Love you too,” Jihoon breathes out between kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> title from the song of the same title by the script  
> hope u enjoyed thank u for reading <3
> 
> twitter: midnightmoonjun


End file.
